Stepford Jordan
by BriniMC
Summary: When Jordan gets amnesia, Dr. Cox sees it as a chance to make her into the type of woman that he thinks he wants. Will he be happy with this new Jordan who doesn't torment him but instead treats him with warmth and love? Hopefully Funny.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Scrubs story! Yay! I decided to tackle Dr. Cox and Jordan because I love them! Any episode that features them is watched over and over by me. However, even that didn't help when it came to writing his rants. That stuff is too brillant. This chapter is a little intense but it will get fluffy soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or any of its characters.**

* * *

Percival Ulysses Cox, more commonly referred to as Dr. Cox or Perry, entered his sleek, modern apartment after spending a brutal day at the Sacred Heart Hospital. There had been a story about a new epidemic on the news and everyone and their mother fled to the hospital today. Apparently there was a recall on peanut butter that has everyone scared.

It had been back to back problems all morning with the interns asking inane questions, the residents paging him, and Bob Kelso trying to get as many people with insurance in. He had cut back on hospital supplies to save money but he didn't foresee the rush of people.

On top of that Perry had to listen to Barbie whine about Newbie, Carla complain about Gandhi and the Janitor had created some kind of oil that made wheelchairs go faster. However after an hour the oil turned solid and the chairs were stuck.

All in all, it was a pretty brutal day and Dr. Cox wanted nothing more than to down a bottle of his favorite scotch and pass out in his expensive king size bed.

He opened the door the find his house in chaos. His son Jack was running around the living room screaming at the top of his lungs. He had a bottle of Easy Cheese in one hand and the end of a roll of toilet paper in the other. In the middle of all this craziness was his ex-wife, Jordan, sitting on the couch, filing her nails.

Jordan perked up when she saw him. "Oh, good, you're home. Do something about your son."

Perry grimaced. "Jesus Jordan. And I know that putting that name in the same sentence with you is already making your skin start a fizzle a little at being next to something pure but I have to ask, just how much of an evil, soul-sucking, hope-killing, pokes-at-dead-things-with-a-stick, malevolent demonic creature are you?"

Jordan shrugged and smiled.

Dr. Cox shook his head. "No, no way, nope, no, nuh uh, absolutely not. I'm going to bed. After the craptastic day I just had-"

"You want to talk about bad day? I had an appointment with Dr. Henderson today to get these little crinkles touched up here." Jordan pointed to her jaw line. Dr. Cox squinted his blue eyes at her and crossed his arms. "And then I was going to have my usual massage with Enrique who gives _great _lower body messages but that stupid whore from the babysitter's club called and canceled at the last minute. Apparently her mom had a heart attack or died or something."

His eyebrows rose. "When you made that deal with the devil for your soul you just tossed that ol' dead heart right in there with it, huh?"

Jordan ignored him. "Anyway, I had to cancel my appointments but I still have to pay the late cancelation fee and then I had to stay home with Jack and watch TV all day."

Dr Cox glared at her. "_That's_ your bad day? You had to stay home and watch TV?"

"Well, yeeeeaaaah. It was really boring," explained Jordan as if she was talking to a child.

"Could you just, for once, care about how my day went?"

"Mmm… nope. I'm going to bed," said Jordan as she got up and walked to their bedroom. Before opening the door she looked back at him. "By the way, Jack got some cheese on your Detroit Redwings jersey." Then she went into the bedroom laughing.

Dr. Cox stared after her, a vein in his forehead throbbing.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Dr. Cox threw himself on the couch in the break room. He had just spent the morning trying to keep three people alive. He saved two but lost the other one who had flat lined a few seconds after the second guy.

He also had been listening to panicked interns who had to go downstairs and deal with the peanut butter craze. They were running to him with every little question and Dr. Cox was ready to snap.

Usually he secretly liked being the one that everyone came running to but he had been up all night trying to get Jack to go to sleep while at the same time getting the cheese out of his jersey. He hadn't gotten into bed until close to four a.m. Jordan had been sound asleep with a half smile on her face. _The witch._

Dr. Cox started to close his eyes.

Elliot Reid, aka Barbie, walked briskly into the break room. She took a seat at the other couch and asked, "Dr. Cox, can I talk to you?"

_Aw, hell. _"No."

"Dr. Cox, I'm so confused. After J.D broke up with me I have been doing a lot of soul searching. I wanted to find the reason why everything always ends so badly. I just don't understand."

"Go away."

"I was thinking that since you and Jordan have split up before, maybe you know what I'm doing wrong. Is it me?"

Dr. Cox sat up. "Listen up, Barbie. I don't give a crap as you whether you and Newbie together this week or not together or whatever. The only way I could care less is if I was actually dead and all emotions had left my body. You can do all of the soul searching you like but the truth is that you and him are too stupid to make it work. And all this weeping and moping about doesn't make you any more attractive. Every night I go home to a bitter, angry ex-wife who leeches all of the good feelings out of me and won't give a hairy rat's ass if I came home that night but you don't see me boo hooing as to whether I should have better treatment.

"Now get your self-deprecating, attention-whoring, narcissistic butt out of here and if you ever think about bothering me while I'm on this couch again, stop, think, think harder, and then run away."

Elliot jerked her head. "T-thanks, Dr. Cox. I needed that." Then she stood up and scurried from the break room.

"Finally," muttered Dr. Cox as he lay back down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Dr. Cox," said an intern as he burst into the room. "I'm having problems placing this chest tube and the patient is crashing."

Dr. Cox jumped up from the couch and followed him out of the break room.

* * *

"Dr. Cox, I need-"

"Dr. Cox, the patient-"

"Dr. Cox, can you help me-"

"What should I do, Dr. Cox?"

"What should I do, Dr. Cox?"

"What should I do, Dr. Cox?"

"Dr. Cox-"

"Dr. Cox-"

"Dr. Cox-"

"That's it," Dr. Cox said as he slammed down a chart. He then whistled for everyone to pay attention. The rushing staff stopped and looked at him. "I understand that I am the only person in this hellhole who can figure out the difference between heart burn and a heart attack but do you idiots have to come to me with every little thing? The next person who speaks to me, even so much as whispers to me, is going to find themselves hanging by their toes from the roof until all the blood is in their head. And then when they are so light-headed they are about to pass out I am going to have them recite the scientific names of all the nerves I am stabbing with my pencil. Clear?"

"Dr. Cox!" yelled J.D. as he ran around the corner. Everyone else glanced at Dr. Cox's face and scurried as fast as possible.

Perry's face was fuming as he turned to look at J.D. "What… is… it?" he said through gritted teeth.

J.D. looked at his face, paused and then said, with a soft voice, "It's about Jordan."

* * *

**Review please!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, another chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Dr. Cox stood outside of a patient's room, looking in through the window. The patient lying in the bed was Jordan. Her light brown perfectly cut hair is splayed across her white pillow. She had been unconscious ever since they brought her in and ran some tests on her head.

With his hands behind his head, Dr. Cox said, "Tell me what happened, Newbie."

J.D. looked down at the chart in his hands. "Well, we got the test results back from the lab and it seems nothing is wrong with her. She's just got a little bump on the head."

"Did you find out how that happened?"

"Umm, yeah. The guy who was in the ambulance with her said that she had left the hair salon and was walking across the street when a bus turned the corner-"

"Oh my god, she got hit by a bus?" His face crinkled in angry confusion.

"Er, no. The guy, his name is Mr. Wilson. Anyway, Mr. Wilson said he pulled her out of the way and she fell back with enough force to knock them to the ground. That's when she bumped her head."

Dr. Cox's brows rose. "So, wait. You're telling me that she's not actually hurt at all. She has no scratches, she's not bleeding, and she has no broken bones. No injuries of any kind excluding a little bump on her head?" he asked, incredulously.

J.D. cleared his throat. "Pretty much, sir."

"Well, gee wiz, Newbie. I'm glad you got me all fired up to come down to see my wicked witch of an ex-wife lying in a hospital bed. Honestly, she is so much of a pain in my ass that I don't know whether to thank the guy for saving her or whether to strangle him to death."

"I'd go with thanking him, sir."

"Right. Strangling it is," said Dr. Cox, "Just remember that when he's dead he will come back to blame you for it." He watched as J.D's face zoned off and he looked to the side.

_There, that ought to keep him for about five minutes._ He swept passed J.D. and into Jordan's room. He walked over to Jordan's bed and took a seat in the chair next to her.

"Jordan, honey… Jordan, can you wake up for me?" Dr. Cox asked her sleeping form.

"Mmm… uh…," Jordan mumbled. She opened her eyes and looked around, confused. Then her brown eyes landed on him and her brow creased in bafflement. "Wha… where am I?"

_Oh, ho, what's this? _"Jordan?"

"Who?" Jordan asked as she tried to sit up. "Am I in a hospital?"

"Yeeesss…"

She turned to get a good look at him. "Are you my doctor?"

He shook his head. "Er, nooo…"

Jordan nodded like she understood. "Oh, I see. Well, I just assumed that since you have a doctor coat on you were my doctor."

J.D. burst into the room. "Hey! You can't leave when I'm fantasizing! I come back to tell you something and you're gone!" He waited for the retort from Dr. Cox but nothing came.

Dr. Cox was still staring at Jordan in confusion. Many thoughts ran through his head. "Jordan, you don't remember me?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. It seems…" Jordan squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. "…I can't remember anything."

"Oh my god, you have AMNESIA!" said J.D, excitedly as he pointed at her. Jordan and Dr. Cox turned to stare him, one puzzled and the second fuming.

Jordan turned back to Perry. "If you aren't my doctor, who are you?"

Dr. Cox opened his mouth to answer but J.D. beat him to it. "Oh, he's your hus… wait, no. Oh, you guys lo… no, that's not it. You have a so… no, too soon. Hmm…"

"Get out!" yelled Dr. Cox. J.D. hurried out of the hospital room. Then Dr. Cox turned back to Jordan and said, "I'm your ex-husband."

"Oh," she said simply. "But why are you here? Where is my current husband?"

"You don't have a current husband."

"A boyfriend?"

"No."

A guy who I casual date?"

"Uh, nope."

"Do I have any relationships?"

"Well, you have me," he said.

Her brow further increased in confusion. "But, you said we are divorced."

"We are. But we live together."

"And we are together?"

"Pretty much."

Jordan stared into space and seemed to be thinking. "That sounds… confusing."

"A little. Oh, and we have a son."

Jordan's head jerked back to look at him. "What?! I have a child I don't even remember?!"

"Yep."

"And you called me Jordan. So that must be my name. Funny, how I don't remember it. It's so weird. Like everything is right on the edge but whenever I look there, it disappears. What happened to me?"

Dr. Cox shrugged. "You bumped your head on the ground. You're okay. I can go get your doctor if you want."

"No!" she protested. "Stay with me… please."

_Wow, she's actually being… nice. _Dr. Cox smiled. "Okay."

Jordan sat up fully in her bed and smiled back. "Okay. So, I'm alive. I'm a mother. I have someone who I love-"

_Ouch. That's going to hurt her later._

-"I'm starting to paint a picture here. So, tell me…" She turned and looked at him, a big smile on her face. "…What am I like?"

"Well, you're…" _Evil? Bitchy? You like you make people cry and ruin happy couples in love? You torture me every day and often lose your son?_

He looked at her new bubbly attitude. _You know, it might be nice to have someone around who acts like they give a crap. Maybe even someone who had the house clean when I came home or wanted to hear about my day._

_No, Perry, that's too evil._

_Too evil? _His mind argued back with him. _Every day you come home and she treats you like shit. Besides, it would only be for a little while. Until she gets her memory back. _

_She's kill me._

_It's only a little harmless joke._

"Well, you're… a great mother," he said.

Jordan's face beamed. "Really?"

Dr. Cox took a deep breath and continued. "You are also a warm and affectionate woman. You are waiting on me constantly because it pleases you to see me happy."

"Huh, that sounds nice."

"Yeah, everyday when I come home the house is clean and you have a home-cooked meal on the table…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siigh... I love Dr. Cox and Jordan. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. Short and simple so everyone can go read now._**

* * *

Two Days Later…

Elliot and Carla were leaning against the counter of the nurses' station, watching Dr. Cox talking to his ex-wife. Whenever he has had an opportunity he has gone in to talk to her about things. He hasn't let in anyone else who knows her to visit. He does allow the occasional nurse in but only after he makes sure they don't know Jordan.

The two women didn't know what he was up to so to them his constant visiting seemed sweet. They were smiling and sighing over what they believed to be Dr. Cox's new attitude after he thought he might lose Jordan.

"Good mooorniiing, laaaadies! Whaaaat's haaaappeniiing?" sang J.D. as he skipped up to them.

Carla rolled her eyes. "You and Turk ended up putting the chocolate syrup on your pancakes after I left, didn't you?"

"Yeeees, we diiiiid!"

"How many times do I have to tell you two that chocolate syrup is not the same as regular syrup? Can you imagine what Turk is going to be like?"

J.D's eyes glazed over as he stared off into the distance. Elliot looked over at Carla and said, "You know you can't use the words 'can you imagine' without him going off."

Carla shrugged. "I forgot."

His eyes focused and looked at them. "I should get Turk a boat."

"Oh! Carla, look! Jordan just laughed at something Dr. Cox said!" exclaimed Elliot, excitedly.

The three of them lined up and watched the couple through the window. Jordan's face was glowing with happiness as she swatted Perry on the arm. J.D's brow furrowed as he looked at the other two. "What's going on?" he asked, bemused.

The blonde doctor and the Latina nurse sighed with delight and exchanged glances with each other. Elliot explained, "Jordan is getting released today and Dr. Cox is getting her ready to go home."

"Every free moment he has, Dr. Cox comes in to visit her. It's so romantic. I think he realizes what he almost lost when that truck was going to hit her."

J.D looked at them, confused. "Home? So, she got her memory back?"

It was Elliot's and Carla's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about?" asked Elliot.

"Jordan's got amnesia. Didn't you realize it when you went in to see her?"

"Er, noooo…. No one has been able to go in to see her," said Carla.

Dr. Cox walked out of Jordan's room whistling. Not his usual short whistle either but a happy, tune-like whistle. The two doctors and the nurse were watching his in astonishment. He just passed right back them and grabbed a wheelchair.

"Heeey, Dr. Cox… how is Jordan?" asked Elliot, in what she thought was a sly voice.

Dr. Cox shrugged. "She's fine."

"Anything different about her?" asked Carla.

"Nope." Perry opened the wheelchair and rolled it back towards Jordan's room.

J.D started, "Uh, Dr. Cox? What about her amne-"

Dr. Cox turned around and shot him a glare so scary that J.D immediately clammed up. Then Dr. Cox resumed pushing the chair into the room.

The three of them stood there, contemplating why Dr. Cox wouldn't want anyone to know his ex-wife has amnesia. They looked at each other and slightly shook their heads in bafflement.

"Why…?" said Elliot, softly.

Carla threw down some papers that she was looking at. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." She started around the counter to march to Jordan's room but Dr. Cox and Jordan were already leaving it. Jordan was in the chair with a huge smile on her face and Dr. Cox was pushing her out. Perry saw the interest on the two doctors' and the nurse's face and he tried to turn the chair away quickly but Elliot spoke first, "Hi, Jordan!"

Jordan turned her head around to look at the blond doctor. Her face was puzzled as she stared up at her. "Um, do I know you?"

"Yes! It's me, Elliot! Come on, you know me! I'm sure Dr. Cox must have told you how you like to make fun of me."

Jordan's gaped. "Why would I make fun of you? You are very pretty. I like your hair. Are we friends? I only say that because I'm feeling very friendly towards you and I like to go with what I'm initially feeling."

Elliot's, Carla's and J.D's jaw dropped. They stared at Jordan like she had turned green and had grown warts. Over her head, Dr. Cox smirked.

"But…Dr…eh, you…" started J.D but he couldn't get the sentence out.

"Are you taking her home like that?" asked Elliot.

Jordan nodded happily. "Oh, yes! Perry is going to take good care of me so that way I can get back to normal and take good care of him in return. He told me everything I need to know and I think that I can do everything he said. Even though we aren't married I am going to act like the perfect wife. Just like I used to be."

Over her head, Dr. Cox smiled evilly at their surprised faces. He hurried to turn the chair to the exit before they could speak and stop him. He didn't rush because their shock had frozen them to their spots.

J.D recovered first just as he had gotten to the exit. "Dr. Cox! You can't do that!"

"See you later, Susan!" said Dr. Cox, smugly.

"Why is Susan?" asked Jordan as they left.

* * *

Dr. Cox stuck the keys into his doorknob and opened it to his apartment. He held Jordan by the shoulders as he led her inside. She had been perky as they were leaving the hospital. She had been hoping that seeing where she lived might help get some of her memory back or at least give her some clue as to who she was. As they got closer to home though the realization of being alone with a man that she had only known for a couple of days was setting in and her nervousness was showing. Seeing the apartment didn't help make her feel any better. It was sleek and modern with no signs of warmth and life. There were no signs of her.

"What do you think?" asked Dr. Cox.

"It's so cold," confessed Jordan. "It's not like how I imagined." She glanced around and then turned her face back to him. "Where is… Jack?"

"Someone is going to take care of him tonight. They will bring him by in the morning. I didn't want to make you deal with too much at once."

Jordan smiled. "Thank you." Another thought crossed her mind. "Where am I going to sleep? I mean, you don't expect me to… do you?"

Perry shook his head. "No, I'll sleep on the couch and whenever you are ready you can let me know."

"Oh no! That's not fair to you! Oh, dear. I wouldn't be a very good partner if I made you sleep on the couch and you have to go to work tomorrow and I don't have anything to do. How about you sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch."

Dr. Cox pretended to consider this while mentally chuckling. "Okay! Night!" He gave her a jaunty wave as he strode to the bedroom leaving a slightly lost Jordan.

"Night…" she whispered.

* * *

The next day Dr. Cox entered his apartment after spending an incredibly hard day at work. There had been an outbreak of spots and people were in hysterics. It had taken awhile to figure out the cause and it turned out to be some fancy new cream that was all the rage. His forehead was throbbing with the memory of trying to explain to stupid people that if they stop using it then the spot will go away and them arguing that _everyone_ was using it and they couldn't be the ones that didn't.

Of course at the same time the regular staff had problems they kept coming to him about. He had to listen to people whine about their significant others or lack thereof at the same time that he was trying to figure out the case of the spots. He also had the addition of Newbie, Carla and Barbie hassling him about what he was doing to Jordan.

Perry opened his apartment to find it spotless. The furniture looked better than when it had been purchased. There wasn't a toy in sight. The carpet was vacuumed and the glass was shiny. Even the air smelled good.

_Holy shit._

Jordan came running up to him, her hair slightly messy and she didn't have an inch of makeup on her face. Her blue dress was a little wrinkled and she had found an apron somewhere that was a few spots on it. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him. She said, "You're home! I missed you! I hope everything is how you like it." Then she pulled back and looked down. "Oh, dear. I really wanted to look nice when you came in but I had to put Jack down and then I had to finish your dinner. I'm so sorry!"

Dr. Cox was stunned. _I know I had been filling her poor empty head with lies but I didn't think how the effects would play out. This… is amazing. _"Wha… what's for dinner?"

"Steak," she said with a big smile. "And I already poured your scotch. It's at your place on the table so just hang up your coat and come sit down." Jordan pranced off into the kitchen with her dress swirling around her.

Dr. Cox hung up his coat and went into the dining room. The table was set beautifully, with the best plates and candles. "Where did you learn all this?"

_Because there is no way this is in your subconscious. _

Her voice came from the kitchen. "I saw some things on TV where these ladies were talking about how to be a perfect wife. I also had a nice chat with one of our neighbors and she gave me a few tips. She is so nice! What a doll!"

_Eh. _His face cringed.

Jordan came out holding two plates, filled with food. She placed one down at the other end of the table and then came over to give him his plate. On it was a thick steak and some wild rice and vegetables. Dr. Cox stared at it in amazement. Jordan stayed by his side and watched him.

When he didn't move, she asked, "Do you need me to cut it for you?"

"Er, no. I can cut my own food."

"Oh good!" She giggled. Dr. Cox cringed again. "I was just wondering because I want to make everything easier for you!"

He nodded slowly. Dr. Cox raised his fork and knife and cut his steak. Then he lifted and piece to his mouth and chewed. "Hey! This is pretty good!"

Jordan glowed. "Oh, good! I'm glad you're happy with it. Now I can go eat." She bent down and put her cheek towards him.

Dr. Cox's brows rose. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for a kiss so I can go start my dinner."

He squinted at her. _Is she serious? _He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Jordan giggled and scampered off to her seat.

_That's… going to take some getting used to._

* * *

**_Review please!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay! Another chapter! Hope you guys like it!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, Good Housekeeping, or Parenting magazine. But can you imagine if I did? I'd be RICH. And I'd get to meet John McGinley. And really, who doesn't want that?_**

* * *

"Good morning!" sang a cheery voice as a flood of sunlight washed over Dr. Cox's face. Jordan has whipped open the curtains to let in the morning light.

Dr. Cox groaned. He squinted his blue eyes to glare at her through the bright light. He could only see as blurry figure standing front of his window. Exasperated, he exclaimed, "Jordan! I told you this before! I do not need to wake up two hours before my shift!"

"Health magazine says that waking up at the last minute makes you ill-tempered and cranky for the day!" she said perkily.

"No, actually waking up early makes me cranky," he said slowly, as if she was an idiot.

Her face fell. She bit her thumb nail and her brows came together in confusion. "Oh, well. I didn't want to make you cranky." Jordan shook off the confusion and resumed her animated expression. "Too late now! I have breakfast for you on the table and as Good Housekeeping says 'breakfast is the key-'"

"'-To a successful day.' I know, I know," he sighed. She had used that quote when she tried to wake him yesterday. "You aren't allowed to buy any more magazines."

Jordan giggled. "Silly, I took out subscriptions. With everything else I have to remember, it is a little hard to think of something like magazines. Now come on! Jack is up and you can play with him before you go to the hospital. Parenting magazine says that you should spend at least an hour with your children each day so I also scheduled some time in for you after work when you get home! New let's go!" Jordan danced out of the room.

Dr. Cox snarled at the empty room. He dropped his head back and beat his curls into the headboard over and over and over….

* * *

Dr. Cox yawned as he flipped through a chart. Tears filled his eyes from the yawn and the paper turned fuzzy.

"Tired?" asked Carla.

He rubbed his eyes and the fuzziness was gone. In front of him was the angry-looking Latina nurse with her mouth set in a disapproving scowl.

"Jordan woke me up really early again. She made me breakfast… again."

"I hope it was a piece of toast and a slap in the face."

"Mmm… nope. Eggs and sausage with a side of pancakes. There might have been toast though."

Carla threw her hands up in the air and shook her head. "I can't believe you are doing this to Jordan! This is _low, _even for you! I tell you, when she gets her memory back she is not going to be happy."

Dr. Cox stretched his arms over his head and let out another yawn. "I'm not really worried about that. So far she hasn't showed any signs of returning to her normal self. I know eventually she will but while it lasts I'm going to enjoy her cooking. And my house? Spotless."

"You would trade in the woman you love for a few meals and a clean house."

"I mean, _it's really clean. _And hell yes, I would. She had been really bitchy lately."

"But she's always-"

"Bitchier."

"Oh." Carla leaned her head to the side and looked at him with soft eyes. "But don't you miss Jordan?"

Dr. Cox paused what he was doing. He thought about Jordan's new attitude and the cute little things she has done to the house. This morning he had noticed lacy table runners and some new throw pillows. _She is taking good care of Jack though. And her cooking has definitely improved. I do like the house being so clean. She also pours me my scotch every day. Do I miss the old Jordan?_

"Peeeerrrrry!" sang a familiar voice although it never would sing until recently.

Dr. Cox cringed. Carla missed this telling sign because she was too busy staring behind him. He turned around to find Jordan wearing a soft pink dress that swirled to her knees. Her hair was in curls and pinned away from her face with fancy clips. On her feet were white pumps. Dr. Cox understood why Carla was staring. Jordan doesn't dress so… cutesy.

"What… are… you… wearing?" asked Dr. Cox through gritted teeth.

Jordan flipped her hair off her shoulder and shrugged. "Oh, nothing. It's just something I saw on my way to the store today. I thought it was very wifely so you would be proud of me when I came out in public. Do you like it?"

"It's horrible. What are you doing here?"

Looking hurt, Jordan opened her mouth to reply to his comment but shook her head instead. She held up a bag and said, "I brought your lunch! I thought you would like a break from that horrible cafeteria food and it can't be good for you so I made you a totally healthy whole wheat tuna sandwich and wheat germ cookies."

Dr. Cox crossed his arms. "I hate tuna. I hate whole wheat. And I definitely hate wheat germ."

Jordan giggled and his skin crawled. "Oh, don't be silly! You will like this! I added pepperoncinis to the tuna." She said it like it made all the difference in the world.

"Oooh, well then. Now it sounds like something I just have to have," he said deadpanned.

Jordan didn't let his voice affect her. She just smiled widely and handed him the bag. With a look of disgust he took it from her and set in on the counter. Carla used this second to jump in and talk to Jordan.

"Hi! Do you remember me? I'm Carla," she said quickly.

Jordan smiled at her. "Hi! Are you friends?"

Carla didn't hesitate. "Yes, yes we are. I think we should get together and have lunch today so I can tell you more about yourself and our friendship."

Dr. Cox tried to cut in, "Oh, I don't think-"

Jordan sighed. "I don't know if that is a good idea. I only got the sitter for Jack for a couple of hours so I can drop off his lunch and run some errands and I would hate to waste that time eating. Besides, my dear Perry has told me everything I need to know."

"It would only be for a half an hour. You must have been feeling a little lost. Maybe talking to me will be the answer."

Dr. Cox tried again. "Er, I don't-"

"You know, you are right! I have been feeling like I am missing something! Maybe you have the answer!" said Jordan excitedly. "I'll see you in a few hours for lunch Carla. Oh, it will be so lovely to meet with another woman. Maybe we can trade recipes!"

Through a stuck smile, Carla said, "Maaaybe…"

Jordan ran out of the exit, smiling and waving the whole way. Carla's smile dropped and she turned to Dr. Cox, her face even more angry. "'Trade recipes'?" Dr. Cox! You have created a crazy person!"

"Hey! It's better than the unsympathetic, cold, heartless person she used to be. At least this way I get something out of it!"

"But do you love her?!" Carla glared at him. Dr. Cox glared back. They had a stare down for several minutes before J.D. walked in.

"Howdy, everyone!" he said. Dr. Cox and Carla broke their stares and looked at him. When Dr. Cox saw him, he actually brightened.

"Hey, Nancy, I got you something." He reached over and grabbed the bag on the counter.

"Really?! You got something for me?!" J.D squealed.

Dr. Cox handed his the lunch bag with a wicked smile. "Enjoy." Then he turned his heel and briskly walked out of the room.

J.D was staring at the bag in awe as he left. Carla rolled her eyes and tried to take it from his, to save him from the bland lunch but J.D jumped back and screeched, "MINE!"

Carla smiled the same wicked smile as Dr. Cox. "Suit yourself," she said with a shrug.

J.D. stroked the bag like it held the secrets of the world.

* * *

"Caaarla! Caaarla!" sang Jordan from across the cafeteria. Carla looked up from her lunch tray and saw Jordan standing there, waving at her. Carla gestured for her to come over and sit down. Jordan half floated, half glided around the tables to reach Carla. She laid her brown bag on the table and took a seat.

"I brought my lunch from home so I would have to eat the icky cafeteria food. I don't want anything to happen to my figure when I have to keep Perry from straying," Jordan said bubbly.

Carla nearly choked on her food. Jordan noticed and hurried to say, "Not that there is anything wrong with how you look. I'm so sorry!"

The Latina nurse waved her off. "No, no. It's not that. It's just that the real Jordan would have _never _said anything like that."

Jordan cocked her head to the side and watched Carla with puzzled eyes. "What do you mean?"

Carla took a deep breath. "Jordan, Dr. Cox has been lying to you. You aren't really like this. You aren't like anything he told you."

Jordan giggled. "Don't be silly. Of course I am!"

"No, Jordan. You're not. Usually you're mean, and cold, and sarcastic. You make fun of people. You would probably kick a puppy with your expensive Italian heels."

Jordan gasped. "How can you say that?! I'm not cold or mean. And make fun of people? And puppies?! That is so hurtful!"

"You are very hurtful. Dr. Cox lied-"

"Stop saying that about Perry! He wouldn't! He would never lie to me! He is a nice, caring, wonderful, sweet man."

Carla scoffed. "If you were your normal self you would never have said those things. He just told you lies so you would wait on him. You've become a servant, Jordan!"

"That is silly. If I am really so mean, why would Perry be with me?"

"Cause he is exactly the same way. You guys are perfect together."

"A relationship between two people who hate? That is ridiculous."

"It's true. You both would fight constantly."

Jordan shook her head frantically. "No, no, no! _You're_ telling the lies! I refuse to believe this. It would be too cruel."

"Dr. Cox _is_ cruel."

Jordan giggled nervously. "No, not Perry. He has done nothing but take care of me. I completely and totally trust him. In fact, I think I trust him enough to make love with him."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Carla.

Jordan nodded, determined. "Yes, exactly. I have noticed something is a little off and I assumed it is because he must be having problems at work but now I realize that it's because I'm not performing all of my wifely duties. If I do that too, he'll be happy."

"No, Jordan, that's not-" Carla was cut off by Jordan standing up.

"Thank you for lunch, Carla. I'm sorry your little joke wasn't as funny as you thought it would be. But I have to go home now and get ready for Perry!" Jordan gave Carla a huge smile and a perky wave before scampering off.

Carla groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

* * *

Dr. Cox and Jordan sat at the dinner table in silence. Dr. Cox inwardly yawned. He was bored. He had asked Jordan how her day was and his ex-wife only had cleaning and cooking to talk about. He tried to tell her about the hospital but while she pretended she was interested, he could tell she wasn't really listening.

Dr. Cox wiped his mouth with his napkin and then dropped it by the side of his empty plate. "Dinner was good. Thanks, Jordan."

Jordan smiled and ducked her head. Dr. Cox squinted at her. She had been acting jittery since he came home. She seemed almost… bashful. This was another new for Jordan. He didn't know what to say to her to snap her out of it.

"Where is Jack tonight?" he asked. He hadn't seen his son since he got home.

Jordan ducked her head again. "I sent him to his overnight sitter. I have a surprise for you and I didn't think it would be good to have a baby around."

Dr. Cox perked up at something new and looked around the room. He hadn't noticed anything when he came in and he didn't see it now. "Where is it?"

Jordan giggled nervously and once again, ducked her head. "It's not that kind of surprise." She stood up and began clearing the empty dishes from the table. "Just wait in the living room and I'll be there in a little bit."

His brow furrowed in bafflement but he shrugged and went to sit in the living room. He didn't even want to grab the glass of scotch she poured, like she does after every meal, because it had gotten boring.

After a few minutes, Jordan came out of the kitchen giggling and scurried past him into the bedroom. Before closing the door, she gestured for him to stay there. Dr. Cox just sank further into the couch and waited.

Finally, the door cracked open and Jordan was standing there in a long lacy nightgown. She awkwardly twisted her hair in her finger and half smiled at him.

Dr. Cox's brow rose. "What… are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I realized today that I am comfortable enough with you to… sleep with you."

Dr. Cox dashed off the couch and yanked her into the bedroom so fast that she almost got whiplash. He yanked her to him and started kissing her roughly. His teeth bit her lip and his hands started to grab her everywhere.

Jordan mumbled and pushed him away. "No, not so rough."

"But, but…"

"No, I want to make love to you."

Dr. Cox cringed at her choice of words. He started to say something but changed his mind. Instead he leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. She kissed him back eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eagerness excited him and before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed her and fell on the bed with her in his arms, covering her body with his own. One of his hands reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head to his mouth. He crushed her lips with his and shoved his tongue into her mouth. His hands ran all over her lace-covered body and grabbed and grasped as they pleased. He vigorously pinched and squeezed the fleshy parts of her body.

Once again Jordan pushed him away. "No," she said earnestly. "You are being too rough."

"Jordan, this is nothing."

"Well, I don't want to. It… seems bad."

Dr. Cox groaned in frustration. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can't you just be gentler?"

He shook his head. "Not with you."

"Just try." She pulled his head back down and kissed him on the lips. It reignited the fire in him and he started pressing kisses down her neck and the tops of her breasts. They were hard, heated kisses that left a searing on her skin. He grabbed the nightgown and tugged at it.

"No!" Jordan said as she sat up. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Dr. Cox snarled at her. "You know what? Forget it! I'm going out." He got up from the bed and left the room. Jordan jumped up and followed him into the living room.

"What? You're leaving? Where are you going?" she asked.

He grabbed his coat and shoved his arms into it. "I don't know. Maybe to find out where all the excitement in my life went."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know but I'm not coming back until I figure it out." Dr. Cox left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_**Review please! Please, please, please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Haha, so this story turned out to be a lot less fluffy than I imagined. But it's Jordan and Dr. Cox so I guess that's to be expected._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada. I especially don't own Scrubs._**

* * *

The green numbers on the microwave clock stood out in the blackness of the sleek apartment. The last number had just changed from a three to a four and the clock now read 4:14 am. The only sound was the occasional car driving under the window and a light breathing coming from the couch.

The front door burst open and swung around to smack against the wall. Standing in the doorway was the dark figure of a rigid Dr. Cox, who was prepared for battle.

He had been sitting at the all night bar for seven hours, nursing a couple of scotches but never getting drunk. He had been trying to figure out why, now that he had want he wanted, he still felt incomplete. After tossing back a few drinks, one thing he realized he missed about the old Jordan was the fighting. _That's what I need. A good verbal sparing with Jordan and damnit it all, if I have to wake her up to do it then so be it. Whatever it takes to feel a little better. _

"Hello, Perry," murmured a low voice from the darkness. Dr. Cox slid his hand up his cool wall and flipped the light switch.

Soft pools of light came from the table lamps and dimly lit up the room. He could now see Jordan, sitting on his couch, wearing a bathrobe over her lacy nightgown.

Trying to provoke her, Dr. Cox sneered, "What do _you _want?"

Jordan shrugged and spoke in a low voice saying, "I was worried about you."

Dr. Cox cringed at the soft empathy in her voice. He had been waiting for the day when he would come home and Jordan would be concerned about his day but now it all seemed like an illusion.

Jordan continued, "I know you must be mad at me for the way I acted and I am so sorry. I should have trusted you."

"Nooo… you shouldn't have," he said, mockingly. "But oh! I feel _sooo_ much better know that I know how you _feel. _Tell me, did you stay up these past years just to practice that amazing monologue of rapier wit?"

She blinked at the tone of his voice and shook her head, with a slight sympathetic smile. "I can tell you are going to be difficult and it is no wonder. You've been up late and you have obviously been drinking and you are in no mood to talk to anyone. Luckily for you I am very understanding."

"Stop being so damn understanding! Jesus, woman! How do you know I wasn't out there fucking some other woman?" he said, with a hinting tone in his voice. He was still trying to provoke her into a fight but she wasn't biting.

"We all make mistakes. We will just have to work past this as husband and wife."

"YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE!" Dr. Cox yelled. "What aren't you getting? The Ex part? Really, just imagine your face with a big X through it," he said as he did a gesture of drawing an 'X' in the air. "My god, it's really not that hard. Ex wife, ex wife, ex wife, ex wife. Get it?"

Jordan sighed at him like he was a child throwing a tantrum. "It's just a title, Perry. I take care of you like a wife and I love you like a wife so it's really all the same in the end."

"No, no it's not. It's not the same _at all_. You see, you, the real you, not this mutant freaky Stepford you, but the real you and me couldn't survive marriage for a reason. We were unhappy."

Jordan smiled at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about how could we have been unhappy? We _love _each other."

Dr. Cox sneered. "Gah, I can see I'm not getting anywhere with this. I'm done with you. Good night." He turned on his heel and started walking towards his bedroom door.

Jordan shot up from the couch. "Wait! We aren't done talking yet!"

He twisted back around, his eyes blazing. "You want me to stay? Then fight me, Jordan! Fight me, damnit!" He grabbed her hands and yanked her towards him. She tripped and fell, colliding with his chest. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Fight with me, damnit. Come on, Jordan! I know you are in there! Fight me!"

Jordan remained immobile until he stopped shaking her. Dr. Cox took a long look at the woman his ex-wife has become. She didn't have a spark of passion left in her. The snapping fire was gone and all that was left was lukewarm air.

He reached up and smoothed some brown hair away from her eyes. "What have I done to you?" he whispered. Dr. Cox dropped his hand from her face and then laid his forehead on her shoulder. "Oh, Jordan. What have I done to you?"

* * *

Inside the break room at the Sacred Heart Hospital there was a rhythmical pounding noise. It was caused by Dr. Cox, beating his head against a wall.

"Why… why… why… why?' he asked with each pound.

"Uh, Dr. Cox? Are you okay?" asked a concerned voice behind him.

Perry whipped around to glare at J.D, who was standing nervously by the door, eyes wide, ready to run.

"'Okay?'" he sneered. "No, Newbie. I am not 'okay.'" Dr. Cox walked dejectedly over to the couch and plopped down on it. "It's amazing. I finally get what I thought I wanted and it turns out what I thought I wanted isn't what I want at all and it sure isn't what I thought it would be and what I thought I didn't want it what I actually really need."

J.D sat down on the other couch. "This is about Jordan, isn't it?"

"Yes, Newbie. Keep up," Dr. Cox answered, scornfully.

"Do you want me to go get Carla? I would like to help be I know you'd rather talk to her," said J.D, glumly.

"No, stay." Dr. Cox ran his fingers through his curly hair. Through his curly, blond, springy hair. "Where did I go wrong? I had created the perfect woman. I mean sure, yeah. She was a little giggly… a little annoying… a little nauseating… Oh my god, I think I just figured it out. She had turned into _you!_"

"It just cheers me that in your time of pain you can still manage to get one in there, sir."

"She did all the amazing stuff Jordan would never do. Why am I not happy?"

"It's because she is not Jordan."

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. "Well, that was _very _helpful, Newbie. If you see Carla on your way out, send her in."

"I'm trying to say that Jordan is obviously not perfect. That's why you like her so much. She's as mean and sarcastic and pretty much just as cruel as you are and you love it. Sure, she would give you a bad time but anything less and you'd be bored."

"I am bored."

J.D. chuckled. "How could you think that new Jordan would ever make you happy? She made everything too easy for you and it's obvious you are your happiest when you are miserable. I mean the right kind of miserable."

Dr. Cox smiled. "No one can make me as miserable as Jordan."

"Not even…?"

"Shut up."

Silence fell in the break room as both doctors sat back and reflected. Then J.D. asked, "What are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to get my Jordan back."

"How are you going to do that?" asked J.D.

"Well, maybe if I talk to her, tell her to truth, something will click and she'll remember. Everything so far has been a lie so maybe that is why she hasn't gotten her memory back yet."

"If all else fails you can hit her on the head!" J.D said excitedly.

Dr. Cox squinted at the younger doctor. "Do you think that will work?"

J.D's eyes glazed over as he stared off into the distance. A few minutes passed before he refocused and looked at Dr. Cox. Using his coming-out-of-a-fantasy voice, he said, "You can win the big stuffed animal."

Dr. Cox sneered in annoyance. "Get out of here!"

"So, our nice moment is over?"

"Oh, no, this wasn't a nice moment. This moment never happened. Never ever ever ever ever ever ever. And if I hear about this moment again you will have a very long moment of unspeakable pain, you understand me?"

J.D. darted out of the break room. When he was out of sight, Dr. Cox let hope show on his face. _When I get home today I am going to have a talk with Jordan and this whole thing will go away. I'll have to tell her about how I feel. Sure she will be angry but at least I'll have her back._

Dr. Cox got up from the couch and walked towards the door, about to go back to work. Before leaving he paused.

_I hope._

* * *

Jordan was standing on the top of her step ladder, reaching over to clean a far shelf. She was wearing another swirly dress and an apron she had just bought. She wanted to have the house perfectly clean and herself presentable before Perry got home. She didn't want another repeat of his temper from last night.

She hummed a tune as she sprayed the shelf with cleaner. Jordan had to lean the small ladder over to get the last little piece. Just as she reached it, her ladder jerked. Jordan reached out to grab the shelf but her ladder was already wobbling away from it. She tried to use her weight to send it back towards the shelf but it was slowly walking away from the wall. Jordan looked behind her and saw the couch a little to her left. She tried to direct the ladder but it caught on the rug and wobbled to the side. Jordan went to scurry down it but the swift in weight toppled the ladder over.

Jordan went crashing against the floor and her head collided with a side table. Her vision turned fuzzy as she laid there and she could feel the edges of unconsciousness coming around the sides of her sight.

Suddenly, everything came back to her. Jordan remembered her life, her childhood, everything in the past. She remembered most things after she almost got hit but the bus but some of it was a little blurry. She remembered her love for her son Jack and her dislike for the general population of people. She remembered Perry.

Jordan sat up and her vision cleared. She looked down at her dress and her apron. Her jaw dropped. She remembered all the things Perry told her in the hospital and her actions because of it.

She jumped up from the floor and grabbed the swirls on her dress. She stared down at the folds in her angry grasp in disbelief. Jordan remembered all the embarrassing things she said, all the dinners she cooked and the way she waited on Perry hand and foot.

_Oh, I am going to kill him._

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I bring you this chapter from underneath the computer desk. I'm at my older sister's house and she expected me to be asleep hours ago but I wanted to transfer this chapter from my notebook to my computer. The only reason it took so long was because I wanted to watch some videos of Dr. Cox to get in the right mind for him but then I kept watching videos. It's really hard to stop watching them. Anywho, here is the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. But I will one day! If you count owning all the DVDs as owning Scrubs._**

* * *

Doctors and nurses were bustling around the hallway, going from room to room. Everyone was chatting and the noise level was fairly high. There was a scuffling as peoples feet slid on the floor and the creaking of wheelchairs pulling to a stop. Papers were rustling and there were small clicks of computers being typed on.

Suddenly, the hallway fell in to silence. No one could pinpoint exactly why but something in the air was causing people to quiet what they were doing. Others had the urge to leave the immediate area.

At the end of the long white hallway stood a woman, whose body was rigid with anger, staring down the length of it. Her eyes, blazing with a fire of rage, were on a doctor at the other end of the hallway. He had his head bent over the top and all she could see was the top of his curly head.

With her teeth grinding together, Jordan started to stride towards him. Even though she was moving at a quick pace, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Nurses who came out of patients' rooms were ducking back in. Patients in wheelchairs rolled out of the way. Doctors found an excuse to be in a different part of the hospital. No one said a word, not even a whisper.

Jordan ground to a halt in front of Dr. Cox. He hadn't noticed her walk up or the fear that was palpable in the air around him.

_So, he thought he wanted a perkier, nicer version of me, huh? Next thing you know he'll want younger too. Well, I'll teach him to mess with my head._

"Perry," Jordan grinded out between her teeth. She felt like if she opened her mouth she would end up breathing fire and she wasn't ready to kill him yet. "I'd like… a word… with you."

Dr. Cox glanced up quickly, saw her, and let out a groan. "Oh god, what do you want now? I took that horrific excuse for a lunch that you made so you should have no reason _at all_ to be here. Can't you keep your sunshine and rainbows and talks about _feelings _to yourself until I get home? I really can't deal with the adoring-smiley-giggly-prissy Mrs. Grundy right now and if you insist on talking to me I might just have to stab myself in the eye with this pen."

Jordan jerked back in surprise. _I hadn't expected this. Hmm, such contempt for the way he made me? Who would have thought?_

He sneered at her. "What are you still doing here? I'll deal will you when I get home. I need to talk to you but I am not going to do it here, in front of everyone." With that Dr. Cox turned on his heel and left her standing there, bemused.

Dr. Cox's ex-wife was rotted to her spot, stunned by his attitude. This new development made her search her brain for memories from when she had the amnesia. Her fall from the ladder had shaken everything up and she hadn't had time to sort everything out before she came to confront Perry.

Her brain hit upon the memory of him coming home yesterday, confronting her in the living room and yelling at her. _Yes, that's it. _Goody two shoes Jordan hadn't been able to recognize what new Jordan could. _Perry had been miserable with the woman he created._

_Well, duh. _

Jordan smiled to herself. _So Perry doesn't like the monster he created? There has to be a way to use that to my advantage._

An idea formed in Jordan's mind. _Oh, that is good. But I'm not sure I could pull it off. I should get a second opinion before I go with this…_

"Carla!" exclaimed Jordan to the passing Latina nurse.

Carla jumped in surprise and turned to Jordan. "What?"

Jordan was about to speak before she remembered that Carla still thought she was the nicer Jordan. She softened her voice and added a syrupy sound to it. Mimicking the amnesia her, Jordan said, "I noticed that Perry had been acting a little different lately. Can you help me?"

Asking for Carla's help on a personal problem was like releasing the Hoover Dam. Her eyes lit up and she spoke in a rush, "I'm _sooo _glad you asked for my help. I noticed his change in attitude too and I think I know what the problem is. Remember that talk we had at lunch? Jordan, you really have to listen to me. This is not you. Dr. Cox has been lying to you so you'll, I don't know, clean his house and cook his dinners. I think he had been craving some more attention when he came home but he realized it's not worth it. He misses you. The mean, sarcastic, cynical you."

"Okaaaay…."

Carla hurried to continue. "I know this sounds like a little much but it's important. You have to get you back to normal. Dr. Cox is lost without you. The… other you."

Jordan felt a wicked smile spread on her face. "Really?"

"_Yes_," Carla said passionately. She leaned in to whisper, "Even his rants have taken a dive. He hasn't made anyone cry in a week. You used to give him that fire he needed and now he is empty. Now that I told you all this can't you just dig deep in your brain and try really hard to remember something?

"I'm sure I'll think of _something. _You've been _very _helpful, Carla."

Carla finally pulled some air into her lungs. After she got her breathing back to normal she said, "Um, good. I hope things get back to normal soon." She gave Jordan a smile and then walked down the hallway.

Jordan watched her go before she let her wicked smile get bigger. "Sorry, Carla, but things just can't go back to normal just yet." She laughed a little to herself and turned around to leave.

Standing in front of her was J.D, with his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "Hello, _Jordan."_

Jordan shot him daggers from her eyes. "How much do you know?"

"Enough to know that whatever you're going to do to Dr. Cox isn't going to be pretty."

Jordan smirked at him and cocked her head. "Come on, J.D. Wouldn't you love to know that Perry got what was coming, just once?"

J.D. stared off into the distance with his eyes unfocused. Jordan rolled her eyes and sighed. She held her hand in front of his face and snapped. "Hey, hey! I'm not like… what does Perry call her? Barbie? I'm not like Barbie, or Theresa or your little boyfriend Steven. I'm not like anyone else in Barbie's play set. I won't put up with your little fantasies."

J.D scowled at her. "I can't let you do this to Dr. Cox!"

"You don't even know what I'm going to do."

"True, but whatever it is can't be good."

Jordan sighed at him and lightly stomped her foot. "Fiiiine. I won't do anything to him. I'm just really hurt, you know? Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

"We can go to the cafete-"

"Somewhere private?"

"We can go to the break-"

"Closer."

J.D looked around and saw a door to his left. "All that's left is this supply closet."

Jordan smiled at him. "Perfect. You go in first. I don't want people seeing us entering a closet together. Perry might not like it."

J.D. shrugged and opened the supply closet door. "Okay," he said as he went in. He turned around to find her with her hand on the knob. She let him see her evil smile. J.D's eyes widened and he started towards the door but she slammed it shut. Jordan quickly locked it and then laughed at his pounding.

She turned down the hall and found the Janitor there. "I need him to stay in here for the rest of the day, got it?"

"What will you give me?"

"Do you really want something?" she said surprised.

He shook his head. "Not really. I was just wondering what you'd give me for it." He surveyed the door. "Rest of the day, huh? I wonder what I could get through these cracks…"

Jordan shook her head and walked away. Then she remembered what she's got planned for Perry and she smiled once more as she left the hospital.

* * *

Dr. Cox stopped outside the door to his apartment. He stared at the wood in disgust. _Every time I go through there something bad happens. Maybe I should just turn around and head straight to a bar._

He shook his head and grabbed the knob. _No, you are going in there for Jordan. You have to get her back. _He turned the knob and entered the apartment.

There was nothing out of the norm when he glanced at it. It was just as clean as it had been recently. The only noticeable difference was the fact that there was no smell of food in the air.

Dr. Cox peered around a corner but didn't see anyone. "Jordan? Jordan, where are you?" She wasn't in the kitchen or in the dining room. He walked towards Jack's room and opened the door. Inside was just the sleeping boy in his crib. Dr. Cox glanced around once more and then shut the door.

The only other room was the bedroom and he remembered how badly things went in there last time. He didn't think Jordan would be in there. _Still, it doesn't hurt to look._

Things were starting to feel like a horror film. Dr. Cox could almost hear the creepy music in his head as he walked towards the door. His hand grasped the doorknob to his bedroom and he turned it. When it was fully turned he pushed open the door and looked into the room. Everything appeared as normal except that the bedside table lamps were already on, dimly lighting the room. Dr. Cox stepped through the door into the bedroom to look around but he hadn't spotted his ex-wife.

Dr. Cox turned to leave his bedroom and in the doorway stood Jordan. Her hair was platinum blond and bumped up in the back. It flipped out perfectly and created a bob around her head. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a sweater tied over her shoulders and a white tennis skirt. Cradled in her hand was a martini glass that held a pink liquid. Her smile was vapid and her eyes were empty-looking as she stared at Dr. Cox.

"AH!" he yelled. He ran his gaze up and down her body. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Hello, honey," she said in a soft monotone voice. "How was your day? I poured you a drink."

Dr. Cox was flabbergasted as he stared at her. "Oh my god, you've fully gone over to the dark side, haven't you?"

Her vapid smile got bigger and she batted her eyelashes. "Whatever do you mean, dear? Isn't this what you want?"

He shook his head rapidly. "No. No, it's not. It's not at all what I want. It's, in fact, the furthest thing from what I want."

She blinked and continued smiling. "Aren't you happy with me?"

"Jesus, are you a robot now? What aren't you getting here? Noooooo, I am _noooot _happy."

Jordan started to walk towards him. Dr. Cox backed up quickly and held his hands out in front of him. "Don't come near me! Christ, I thought you were bad when you were a parasitically-controlled demon who ate the flesh of men when they are laid at your altar but this is much worst! You are like some kind of… Stepford woman!"

Jordan giggled and batted her eyelashes. Dr. Cox cringed and backed farther away from her. "Oh, god, don't giggle. Jordan, I have to tell you something."

She paused in her step and hesitantly asked, "What?"

"Everything I told you was a lie. You aren't the perfect woman. You aren't caring or loving at all. In fact, you are horrible and mean. You are a terrible cook and you hate to clean. You are an okay mother sometimes but mostly you forget things. I lied to you because I was getting fed up with coming home to chaos and being forced to fix everything. I was tired and I thought it would be nice to have someone take care of me. But it's not nice, Jordan. It's not nice at all."

Dr. Cox fell into a silence as he watched Jordan's face. It remained emotion-less for a few minutes and he started to feel hopeful. Then the same vapid smile spread and his heart fell.

Jordan giggled and said, "Oh, you silly! Why do you keep insisting on playing this joke?"

"No!" shouted Dr. Cox as he grabbed Jordan by the shoulders. "Jordan! Jordan, I know you are in there! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I changed you. I need you back now! How could I change you? I love you, Jordan. I love all your sarcasm and your cynicism. I adore how mean you are because you keep me on my toes and it makes those rare moments we have all the more sweet." He pulled her close to him and dropped his head on her shoulder. "I miss you."

Jordan reached up and patted his head. "Don't worry, Perry. I didn't go anywhere. Although I will have to make you pay for all those 'I love you's' you just said. You know such displays of emotion make me uncomfortable. Oh and this of course."

Dr. Cox pulled back from Jordan and squinted at her. "Jordan?"

She smiled and raised her brows. "Hi!"

"Jordan!" said Dr. Cox happily as he hugged her.

She stood there silently as she mentally counted. After letting him hug her for ten seconds she hit him in the balls and grabbed them in a fierce grip.

"Ow! OW!" he yelled.

With a glare that would kill weaker men, Jordan yelled, "Now what were you thinking brainwashing me like that, huh? What, I'm not good enough and you felt that I should be cuter and perkier?"

"Jordan, if you could… ow!"

"How could you like it if I brainwashed you to start being nicer to J.D and actually letting me orgasm during sex? Hmm? Yeah, you wouldn't like it AT ALL!"

"OW! JORDAN! DAMNIT!" DR. Cox shoved her away from him. The two squared off against each other. Jordan was ready for a fight. However, Dr. Cox didn't want to anymore.

He started, "Of course I wanted to change you-"

Jordan started towards him again.

Dr. Cox held up his hands and stopped her. "But that's only because I forgot how much I love you the way you are."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Do we have to start that again?"

Dr. Cox smiled and reached out for her hand to pull her close. "Hey lady, you better get used to it for awhile. I missed you so much I might have to start telling you how much I appreciate you." He kissed her softly on the forehead and put his arms around her waist.

Because he couldn't see it, Jordan let herself smile. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself to hug him for a few minutes.

Finally, Jordan cleared her throat. "So, Perry? Wanna have sex?"

Dr. Cox groaned, "Oh, god yes."

Jordan pushed against his chest until the backs of his knees were against the edge of the bed. Then she shoved him so he landed on the mattress. She smiled down at him. "God, cause I think I still owe you some punishment." Jordan leaped on the bed and landed above him. She pressed the length of her body against his and pressed her fingers into his shoulders.

Dr. Cox dropped his head back and said, "Whatever you want." Then he remembered something and sat back up. He eyed her head critically. "You didn't actually dye your hair that color, did you?"

Jordan laughed and shook her head. "No, it's a wig. But do you want me to leave it on?" She caught her bottom lip in her teeth and looked at him through half-lowered eyelids. "We could make it into a game."

Dr. Cox grabbed her blonde hair and gently pulled it off. "Maybe later. For now I just want it to be you."

Jordan snarled playfully. "Then you better get ready. Cause this is going to hurt."

"I'm looking forward to it."

**_THE END_**


End file.
